


When Thunder Rolls

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [52]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Storms prompt: <i>Any, any/any, comforting their child during a storm</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Thunder Rolls

The storm raged just outside, wind blowing hard enough to rattle the windows. The whole house was creaking and groaning under the assault, and every time a crack of thunder sounded, AJ tried to press himself even closer to Rodney. It didn’t help that the power had gone out, which cut down on the distractions Rodney could offer his son.

“Where’s Daddy?” AJ asked, his breath hitching. He had both hands fisted in Rodney’s shirt, holding on for dear life.

“He’s checking the generator,” Rodney reminded him. For the third time. “To see if we can get the power back on.”

They never had this problem back home, where the city’s shield kept the storms at a safe, muffled distance. Which was probably why AJ was reacting so fearfully to this one. The trip to the lake had seemed like a fun family kind of thing to do, a way to acclimate AJ to Earth before they went to visit Jeannie. As first trips went, this one was shaping up to be a disaster.

Lightning flashed, bright and close by, and Rodney put his hands over AJ’s ears before the accompanying crash of thunder sounded. AJ still winced, and Rodney could feel tears soaking into his shirt. He wished there was someone he could blame for the shitty weather. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so guilty for his little boy being terrorized. 

The front door burst open, slamming back against the wall, causing AJ to wail and Rodney to jump. John was blown in, along with the rain, and he had to struggle a bit to get the door closed again. The candles flickered wildly, but didn’t blow out.

“Jesus! You scared the daylights out of us!”

“Sorry,” John apologized. Even with the raincoat on he was soaked through to the skin. “Genny is a no-go. There’s gas in it, but the starter’s shot.”

“Wonderful.”

“Daddy!” AJ cried. He didn’t let go of Rodney, but turned his head enough so he could see John. “I don’t like the storm!”

“I know, buddy. Let me change out of these wet clothes and then I’ll come sit with you. Okay?”

“’kay,” he agreed, sounding just about as miserable as a three year old could be.

While they waited, Rodney explained again about how storms formed, and how thunder was just cold air and warmer air mixing together in a really noisy way, but there was no appealing to logic in this case. Storms had never been a problem for Rodney as a child, though he had to admit after that set-to with Kolya and the Genii years back, he did feel a bit of trepidation at oncoming storms.

John returned in record time, wearing his oldest pair of sweats and Rodney’s I’m With Genius t-shirt. His hair was still damp, and when he leaned over to press a kiss to Rodney’s cheek his skin was clammy.

“You should have some hot tea,” Rodney suggested.

“I’m good.”

John got a fire started in the fireplace, and then he settled on the couch close enough to Rodney that AJ could half-sit on both of them, which he promptly proceeded to do.

“You know what this storm reminds me of?” John asked.

Rodney shook his head, certain that John intended to regale their son with the story of how the Genii once used a storm to try and take over Atlantis. It was inappropriate for a little boy AJ’s age, and Rodney wasn’t particularly eager to relive it himself. He still felt phantom pain in his arm whenever the weather turned wild.

“There was this girl I knew,” John said instead. He rubbed AJ’s leg with one hand, and the other lay warm against the back of Rodney’s neck. “She got caught in a really bad storm. It was so bad, her whole house blew away while she was inside it.”

“What friend?” Rodney asked suspiciously. John had never told him that story before, and it certainly wouldn’t have been his first choice to tell AJ, either. The kid was already scared enough.

“Dorothy.” John gave him a wink. “That storm blew her right over the rainbow and into Munchkin land, and do you know what she found there?”

AJ shook his head, eyes wide.

“Munchkins, and a beautiful witch.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. But he didn’t interrupt again while John wove Dorothy’s tale for AJ, even when he compared the Tinman to Rodney, which Rodney didn’t find at all flattering.

By the time John got to the part about melting the witch – and it was funny how the smart, stalwart Scarecrow seemed to share a lot of traits with John – the storm had passed, the cabin was nice and toasty, and AJ was half asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Another win for the dads.


End file.
